


Cake is Not Pie

by spiralicious



Series: Pi(e) Month [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Talks, Dean and Pie, Gen, pi(e) month, season one era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean decides its time to sit Sammy down for a talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake is Not Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for pinking, Kira.

For the third time in a row, Dean had sent Sammy in for pie and his little brother had returned with cake. At first, Dean had assumed spitefulness, but after much thought and consideration on the subject, he now decided it was merely a case of ignorance. One he was about to rectify. 

“Sam, we need to talk.” Dean sat at the small motel table and busied himself opening a couple of takeout containers. 

Sam looked up from his newspaper at his brother in confusion. He had no clue whatsoever what could have prompted his brother to use such a serious tone.

“Hurry up!” Dean patted the chair on the other side of the table and waited.

Slowly, Sam walked over to the table a little surprised to see a slice of pie and a slice of cake sitting in the middle of it side by side. 

“This,” Dean began, using his hands to frame the slice of pie, “is pie, Sammy. And this is cake.”

“Dean, look I know you have this hang up about pie, but it’s not like it’s the end of the world when…”

“Sam, shut up and listen. Pie is a dessert that has a crust and a filling. Now sometimes the filling is creamy like banana or coconut or buttermilk, and sometimes the filling is puddingy like chocolate or lemon or even butterscotch, but when pie is at its best,” Dean made an exaggerated grin while pointing at the pie on the table, “it’s fruit filled, like this apple pie here.” He looked longingly at the pie, before he continued, “Cake on the other hand,” he grimaced and made “no” gestures with his hands over the cake, “is fancy bread with liquid sugar on it. Do you understand now?”

Sam blinked at his brother in utter confusion.

“I’m glad we had this talk.” Dean scooped up the pie off the table and slapped Sam on the shoulder as he made his way to his bed to inhale his pie.

Sam quietly debated if this finally topped the time Dean had tried to explain sex to him when he was ten as the most confusing and bizarre talk Dean had ever had with him.


End file.
